The Legend of Legend
by Uzuki Hanami
Summary: Kegelapan yang menyelimuti dia setelah kehilangan sang kekasih di medan perang, dan membuatnya menutupi diri untuk semua orang dan menjadi seseorang yg tak dikenal oleh siapapun, termasuk teman temannya dan kekasihnya. AluMi, Alucard Miya, AluMiya
1. Chapter 1

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

.  
 _Tess... tesss... Tetesan demi tetesan air mata keluar dari mata Violet gadis berambut putih tersebut._

.

 _" Jangan me..menangis Miya. Na...nanti kecantikanmu bisa hilang.. " Gadis yang bermata Violet dan berambut putih itu hanya menatap sedih kearah pemuda yang terbaring lemah dipangkuannya yang sedang memegang wajahnya, berusasaha menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya, walaupun usahanya sia-sia karena gadis itu masih tetap menangis karena keadaan dari pemuda yang juga berhasil merebut hatinya yang keras itu._

.

 _"Aku a..akan baik-baik saja. Kita ma..masih a..akan bertemu. Benarkan Angel Rafaela.. " Pemuda tersebut pun menatap sesosok malaikat yang berada didekat mereka dengan tatapan bahwa dia percaya bahwa sosok malaikat itu akan mampu menolong/mempertemukan dia kembali dengan gadis yang bernama Miya, gadis yang sangat dia cintai._

 _._

 _Sang malaikat hanya bisa menatap ke arah lain karena tidak mampu lagi melihat pandangan yang sangat menyakitkan didepanmya, dan hanya mengangguk iyakan perkataan dari pemuda itu._

 _._

 _" ... " Gadis itu, Miya, masih menangis dalam diam, tidak bersuara walaupun air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya, tidak mau berhenti seakan-akan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir itu mewakili perasaannya yang sangat hancur, sedih itu._

 _._

 _" Miya ku yang ca..cantik. Miyaaa yang ha..hanya milikku. Jangan cengeng gini. Nanti aku susah pe..perginya. Kalau aku susah perginya, nanti a..aku susah kembalinya. Jadi, Miya sayang, jangan nangis dulu, nangisnya nanti sa..saat aku kembali lagi supaya nanti aku tidak perlu repot repot menghapus air mata Miya dua kali, kan lebih enak satu kali semau, supaya satu kali kelar, aku ja..jadi tidak perlu re..repot-repot dan Miya tidak perlu mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak i..ini. Jadi, jangan dulu nangis, aku susah untuk menghapusnya sekarang.. " Jelas panjang lebar dari pemuda itu yang membuat Miya merasa lebih sedih dan ingin mencurahkan semua perasaannya yang didalam hati ini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Miya tetap berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya pemuda itu yang walaupun dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan._

 _._

 _" Nah.. Be..begitu dong sayangku yang ma..manis ini. Senyum. Miyakan jadi lebih ca..cantik jika senyum se...seperti ini .." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipih tenbem dari kekasih hatinya ini._

 _._

 _Dan berikutnya setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miya kembali menagis dengan sangat deras yang lebih deras dari tangisannya yang pertama._

 _._

 _" Du..duh..duh..duh.. Malah na..nangis lagi.. " Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadisnya (atau wanitanya..?) kembali menangis yang lebih deras lebih dari yang tadi. Pemuda yang masih ashik-ashik mengelus pipi tembem kekasihnya, akhirnya menatap teman-temannya yang sedari tadi diam melihat adegan mengenaskan dari sepasang kekasih yang berada di depan mereka._

 _._

 _" Aku titip Miya yah, guy's.. " Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat teman teman nya menganggukan kepala mereka bahwa mereka mengerti perkataan(permintaan) dari pemuda itu dan bersumpah didalam hati mereka bahwa mereka pasti akan melindungi Miya dengan hidup mereka seperti pemuda itu melindungi mereka, apalagi terutama kepada gadis yang menjadi tumpuaannya, Miya._

 _._

 _" Sampai jumpa kembali, teman-teman. Sampai ketemu lagi, Miya.. " dan setelah itu pemuda tersebut menutup matanya, yang menandakan bahwa dia akan istirahat yang 'cukup' lama._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 **BERABAD - ABAD KEMUDIAN**

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang ashik menghayal dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

" Yuki, pelajarannya sudah mau di mulai. Aku duluan.. " Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang dikepang dan memakai penutup mata sebelah kanan walaupun penutupnya dia lipat ke atas yang membuat gadis yang dipanggil Yuki bisa melihatnya, sudah menyiapkan buku dan senapannya dan berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hadid itu.

.

" ... " Gadis yang dipanggil Yuki hanya menatap datar kearah pintu yang sudah menghilangkan teman sekarnya yang bernama Lesley dan kembali menatap kearah luar jendela yang terdapat pohon sakura yang lagi mekar dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan kembali ke dunia menghayalnya yang sempat diganggu oleh teman sekamarnya, Lesley.

.

Yuki kembali mengingat kejadian berabad-abad yang lalu, yang berhasil memisahkannya dengan kekasih hatinya dan akhirnya berhasil mengubah dia yang awalnya ceria menjadi sosok yang dingin begini.

.

.

.

.  
" Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Nee, kapan.? " Yuki yang awalanya masih memasang topengya, akhirnya terbuka lagi setelah sekian lama tidak pernah terbuka kembali dan akhirnya terbuka kembali hanya karena berkat ingatan yang menyakitkan yang sengaja ia kubur dalam dalam akhirnya memberontak kembali untuk muncul kepermukaan dan membuat dia harus kembali mengingat dan melepaskan topeng tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nee.. Kapan kamu Balkan kembali.. Kapan.. Kapan..? " Tangisnya kembali keluar setelah sekian lama tidak keluar lagi.

.

.

.

.  
.

" Nee.. Kapan.. Kapan..?! " tanyanya dengan tangis yang lebih deras.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kapan kamu bakalan kembali. Kapan.. Kapan..? " Dan sekarang dia kembali menangis dalam dunianya yang sangat kelam tanpa se sosok cahaya menemani.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kapan.. Kapan...?! "

.

.

.

" Kapan _Alucard_. Kapan lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kumohon kembalilah, _Alucard_.. "

.

.

.

" Kumohon, kembalilah _Alucard_. Kumohon.. "

.

.

.

.

 _"Alucard"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Lagend of Lagend**

 **.**

 **MOBILE LEGEND**

 **.**

 **Pasangan: AlMi**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantasi, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" Semua, kita kedatangan teman baru. Kau silahkan masuk .." Semua yang berada dikelaspun menatap teman baru mereka yang baru memasuki kelas mereka.

.

" Perkenalkan dirimu .." Teman baru mereka mengangguk mendengar perintah dari guru yang sekarang menjadi wali kelasnya.

.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Hanabi. Saya murid baru dikelas Marksman dan Rank saya adalah Master II bintang 4 . Sekian, Terima Kasih .." kelas pun menjadi ricuh saat teman baru mereka selesai mempertkenalkan diri yang ternyata bernama Hanabi dan ternyata dia adalah perempuan. 'Peremouan'. Perempuan yang cantik.

.

" ..nee .. Apakah Kamu ninja ...?" Tanya seseorang murid dikelas yang memakai senjata yang cukup besar bagi tubuhnya yang kecil.

.

" Benar .." Jawab Hanabi seadanya.

.

" Wahh .." Takjub. Bukan hanya seorang pemehang Malefic Gunner yang takjub , tapi semua orang yang ada di kelas mendengar pengakuan dari ninja asli didepan mereka.

.

" Sudah.. sudah.. Sesi tanya menanya boeh nanti sebentar saar kelas selesai. Hanabi kamu boeh duduk dibangku kosong disamping cewek yang bertanya kepadamu. Silahkan .." Hanabi yang mendengar titah dari wali kelasnya langsung pergi kearah yang ditunjuk dimana disamping cewek yang bertanya tempat bangku barunya berada.

.

" Layla, salam kenal Hanabi .." Hanabi menatap kearah sampingnya dimana cewek yang bertanya tadi memperkenalkan dirinya yang ternyata bernama Layla.

.

" Hanabi, salam kenal .." Layla hanya tersenyum melihat Hanabi membalas sapaannya dengan seadanya.

.

" dan mohon kerjasamanya .." sambung Hanabi dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Layla. Tapi walaupun begitu, layla masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

" He-em .." Hanabi hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Layla menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebagai balasan atas perkataan Hanabi.

.

.

.

 _" Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan memenuhi janjiku kepada '_ dia' _, Moonlight Archer .."_ Batin Hanabi dan menatap kearah luar jendela dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, Hanabi ada yang tidak kau ketahu tentang Akademi Hero ini ..?" Hanabi yang sedang makan onigirinya menatap kearah Layla yang tadi sempat bertanya kepadanya dan melanjutkan lagi memakan Sandwicthnya yang tertunda setelah selesai bertanya kepada Hanabi.

.

" Hmnn .."

.

" Yang mana ..?" Layla hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Hanabi yang membalas pertanyaannya seadanya dan kembali bertanya kepada Hanabi.

.

" Semuanya .." Layla hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Hanabi yang seakan tak peduli itu.

.

" Semuanya ..?" Tanya Layla yang dibalas anggukkan dari Hanabi.

.

" Hahh .. Oke .. Tapi dibagian mana dulu yang ingin kau ketahui .." Layla hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Hanabi yang tampak berpikir

.

" Kelas .." Layla hanya bisa tersenyum miring melihat Hanabi yang membalas perkataannya begitu cepat.

.

" Oke, kita akan mulai dari kelas.. "

.

" Role atau kelas di Academy ini terberbagi menjadi 6 , yaitu Assassin, Tank, Fighter, Mage, Marksman, dan Support.. "

.

" Tapi, walaupun begitu. Ada kelas yang terdapat dua Role yang tadi aku jelaskan, walaupun jarang sih ada Hero yang memiliki dua Role .."

.

" ..? "

.

" ia . Contoh pertama Kelas dengan Role Tank/Support yang beranggotakan 3 Hero, Minotaurus, Lolita dan Kaja. Contoh kedua Role Assassin/Mage yang juga beranggotakan 3 Hero, Gusion , Karina dan Selena. Kelas yang ada dua Role memiliki kelas(ruang) sendiri, tapi karena Hero dari dua Role tersebut sangat sedikit, sehingga membuat mereka harus mengikuti dua kelas sesuai Role mereka bergantian sesuai jadwal mereka, dan itu sangat melelahkan . " Hanabi menatap datar melihat Layla yang mengeluh-ngeluh soal sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak alami. Hahh.. temannya yang satu ini memang paling berbeda diantara yang lain.

.

" Coba kau lihat yang disana ..." Hanabi mengikuti memandang kearah yang ditunjuk Layla. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang beradu kekuatan(?) dan bersembunyi, tapi yang sedang mereka lihat atau yang lebih tepatnya yang Layla tunjung adalah seorang perempuan dengan yang sedang bersembunyi dengan senapan yang dipegangnya.

.

" Mereka adalah kelas Assassin. Mereka sedang latihan beradu kekuatan dan menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka. Itulah kerjanya Role Assassin .." Hanabi manatap datar kearah Layla yang menghela nafas pasrah entah karena apa. Padahal bukan dia yang mengalami,tapi dia yang terlihat kesusahan, memang benar benar teman barunya ini lain diantara lain.

.

" dan gadis yang itu .." Hanabi kembali menatap gadis yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan.

.

" Dia adalah seorang Assassin sekaligus Marksman. Kamu bisa mengenalinya sebagai seorang Marksman berkat senapannya yang memang identik seorang Marksman, tapi dia malah mengambul Role Assassin hugs. Benar benar aneh .."

.

 _" Kau lah yang aneh .."_ Hanabi ingin sekali mengeluarkan suaranya dan berkata-kata seperti yang dikatakan batinnya, tapi dia menahannya. Kalau bukan karena teman baru, sudah dipastikan Hanabi bakalan mengUlti Layla dan membuat Layla menjadi petasan yang indah. Untung teman baru. Sabar Hanabi, sabar.

.

" Dikelas Marksman ada tiga Hero yang mengambil dua Role. Yang pertama gadis itu yang yang mengambil Role Markman dan Assassin yang bernama Lesley Vance. Rank Epic V bintang 5 dan salah satu Hero yang lumayan masih baru tapi kuat yang seperantara dengan Hero lama. Hero lama sudah mulai kehilangan masa jayanya .."

.

" Maksudmu ..?" Hanabi menatap heran melihat Layla yang awalnya berbicara dengan semangat dan tiba-tiba saat membahas Hero lama seuaranya ikut pelan. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang disembunyikan Layla.

.

" Hm-n.. Tidak .. Kita lanjut .." Hanabi hanya bisa cemberut saat Layla berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

.

" Hahhh ..." Hanabi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya kembali memposisikan dirinya mendengarkan penjelasan Layla yang padahal dia (Hanabi) mengetahui semua tentang Academy itu. Dari yang paling umum sampai yang paling _'rahasia'_ , Hanabi tau ' _semua'_. Yah, tau _'semua'_.

.

" Kedua adalah si tua Roger. Dia adalah pemegang Role Marksman dan Fighter. Jangan tanya kepadaku dia memakai 'apa' untuk menjadi Figther karena aku juga tidak tau .." Hanabi menatap datar Layla yang menghentikan dia mau bertanya seolah olah dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hanabi.

.

 _" Omong kosong, padahal kamu tahu tentang rahasia itu, tetapi berpura pura tidak tahu. Semua hero lama memang benar benar pintar menyembunyikan rahasia mereka.. "_ Hanabi hanya bisa menatap datar sambil membanti didalam hatinya betapa hebat Hero hero lama menyembunyikan 'rahasia' Dan identitas mereka.

.

" Dan ketiga adalah dia.. " Hanabi kembali mengikuti arah tunjuk Layla yang kembali mengarah kearah tempat latihan para kelas yang ber Role Assassin atau yang lebih tepat ke arah gadis yang berbeda yang berambut hitam sambil memegang 2 belatih di tangannya dan bersiap menyerang Hero yang berada didepan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Akhirnya.. "_ batin Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia adalah Hero yang ber Role dua sama seperti gadis tadi, Lesley. Dia juga Hero 'Baru' sama seperti Lesley, jadi jangan kaget kalau mereka berdua dekat walaupun sama-sama berwajah dingin. Sama seperti Lesley yang mengambil Role Assassin dan Marksman, dia juga mengambil kedua Role itu. Bisa dikatakan 'hanya' mereka berdualah yang berada dikelas Marksman yang mengambil Role Assassin juga.. " Hanabi dapat melihat kerutan sedih diwajah Layla walaupun itu samar, seperti Layla berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

" Senjata untuk Role Assassinnya adalah belati yang berada di kedua tangannya itu.. " Hanabi kembali menatap ke arah gadis yang dimaksud oleh Layla.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dan untuk Role Marksmannya adalah kedua pistol yang berada di belakang pinggangnya itu.. " Hanabi dapat melihat kedua pistol yang berada di pinggang belakang 'gadis' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia sangat handal dalam kelincahannya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa dialah yang paling lincah di Role Marksman dan Hero kedua yang paling lincah di academy ini sesudah Hero ber Role Assassin/Mage, Gussion .." Hanabi terus memperhatikan gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil yang sangat sulit diartikan dan sulit diperhatikan sampai sampai Layla yang berada didepannya tidak menyadari kehadiran senyum misterius di wajah teman barunya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Aku menemukanmu.. "_ batin Hanabi yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum misterius dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dan Hero itu bernama.. "

.

.

.

.

" 'Yuki'..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contenued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Dan masih banyak misteri yang tak terjawab.**

 **.**

 **Siapakah Yuki..?**

 **.**

 **Kemana Miya..?**

 **.**

 **Apa yang terjadi dengan Alucard..?**

 **.**

 **Siapa Hanabi..?**

 **.**

 **Apa tujuannya..?**

 **.**

 **Kenapa dia mencari Moonlight Archer ..?**

 **.**

 **Apa hubungannya dengan Moonlight Archer..?**

 **.**

 **Kenapa juga Hanabi mencari Yuki..?**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan masih banyak misteri yang tak terjawab.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jawabannya ada di Chapter's selanjutnya-selanjutnya ...**

 **Bye.. Bye...**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Legend of Legend**

 **.**

 **MOBILE LEGEND**

 **.**

 **Pasangan: AlMi**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantasi, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Alu.. Apa yang sedang kau lakuan..? " Terlihat seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Alu, yang bernama lengkap Alucard sedang mengamati sesuatu dibawah cahaya bulan dan menghadap kearah depan yang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedari pemuda itu perhatikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Ahh.. Miya.. Sini..sini . Coba kau lihat ini.. " Pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sesuatu akhirnya tersadar dari konsentrasinya dan memanggil gadis yang ternyata bernama Miya, mengajak gadis tersebut melihat apa yang sedang dia lihat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Apa sih..? " gadis yang bernama Miya yang sudah daritadi penasaran dengan apa yang si pemuda, Alucard perhatikan, segara mendekat kearah pemuda tersebut dan melihat obyek yang sedari tadi telah menarik perhatian sang pemuda yang dia cintai tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Ini, bukannya..? " pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum geli melihat gadis yang dicintainya menatap bingung kearah obyek yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tanaman..? " dan akhirnya Alucard tertawa lepas melihat kekasihnya mengatakan/bertanya 'tanaman' dengan begitu polosnya. Kekasihnya ini memang benar benar bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas tanpa beban, berbeda dengan dia yang dulu, yang selalu tersenyum palsu kepada siapapun yang dia temui. Tapi gadis didepannya mampu mengubahnya dan membuat hidupnya yang dulu begitu kelam, sekarang begitu berwarna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Terima Kasih, Miya.. " _Alucard yang sedari tadi tersenyum, ternyata sangat berterima kasih kepada Miya yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi begini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Terima Kasih.." _batinnya yang berterima kasih, lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Alu.. Alu.. Kenapa..? Sedari tadi senyum senyum sendiri..? Alu demam yah..? Atau jangan jangan Alu sudah mulai gila yah..? Ihhh... Miya ngga mau dekat dekat dengan orang gila.. " Ucap Miya sambil memandang jijik kearah Alucard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alucard yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Miya sambil melihat tatapan joking gadis itu kepadanya , hanya menatap Miya dalam diamnya, membuat gadis itu risih sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Apaan sih Alu.. Jangan tatap Miya seperti itu.. Miya jadi risi(baca:malu) tau.. " Alucard hanya tersenyum melihat Miya yang malu ditatap olehnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Ehh.. Alucard.. Ehhhhhhh.. " Tanpa persetujuan Miya, Alucard lansung memeluk pinggangya, dan memdekap Miya supaya Miya duduk bersama sama denganya sambil memeluk Miya dari belakang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Alu, apaan sih..! " protes Miya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Sstthhh... " Alucard menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Miya, mengisyaratkan Miya untuk diam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Diam dulu yah, sayang.. " Alucard tersenyum melihat Miya menganggukkan kepalanya tandanya dia mengerti maksud Alucard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" GG. Good Girl.. " Miya hanya bisa merona melihat Alucard tersenyum kepadanya dan memuji Miya dengan kata Good Girl. Ada ke'senang'an tersendiri dalam diri Miya mendengar kata tersebut. (Miya ternyata senang, saudara saudara)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Coba kau lihat ini.. " Miya akhirnya tersadar dari kesenanganya(?) dan mengikuti arah pandang kekasih hatinya, Alucard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Emangnya kenapa dengan tanaman ini..? " Alucard akhirnya tertawa lagi_ _mendengar Miya bertanya lagi soal Tanaman._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Ihh.. Apaan sih Alucard .. Tidak ada yang lucu.. " Alucard hanya tersenyum geli melihat Miya yang cemberut hanya karena diketawaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Jangan cemberut gitu dong, sayang. Nanti kecantikannya hilang loh.. " Miya yang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kekasinya it_ _u._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Gombal.. " Alucard kembali tertawa mendengar kata Miya dan akhirnya memeluk Miya erat. Sangat erat. Karena sakin gemesnya Alucard pada Miya (yang menurutnya manis itu) membuat pelukan itu sangat erat, terlalu erat sampai membuat Miya jadi sulit bernafas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Alu.. Miya jadi sulit nafas nih.. " Miya memukul pelan dada bidang Alucard dan membuat Alucard sadar bahwa Alucard terlalu erat memeluk Miyanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Maaf Miya, Alu ngga sengaja.. " Alucard langsung memasang wajah sedih/bersalah dan segera minta maaf kepada Miya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Miya yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang lembut rahang tegas Alucard sambil mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Tidak apa-apa kok Alucard. Miya ngga marah kok. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi yah.. " Alucard hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap Miya kepadanya, menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia mengerti maksud Miya, dan memejamkan mata menikmati belaian lembut sang kekasih kepada rahangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Miya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Alucard menikmati, sangat menikmati sentuhannya pada rahang kekasihnya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Jadi, Alu. Kenapa dengan tanaman ini..? " tanya Miya yang menatap tanaman yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi atas moment berharga dari dua pasangan yang ada didepannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alucard yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Miyanya, akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap obyek yang disebut 'tanaman' oleh Miya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Ini bukan hanya tanaman, Miya.. " Alucard jadi gemes sendiri melihat wajah polos Miya yang menatapnya seperti tidak mengerti maksud Alucard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Apa yang 'bukan hanya tanaman' ..? Ini hanya tanaman kan..? Apa bedanya dengan tanaman yang lain..?! " Miya masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Alucard dengan tanaman ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Hahh.. " Alucard hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat gadisnya tidak mengerti keindahan dari Alam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Ini nih konsikuensi jadian dengan anak yang dari kecil tidak mengenal keindahan dari Alam. Bawaannya polos.. " _bantin Alucard tentang Miya yang tidak akan mungkin dia katakan kepada gadisnya. Kalau dia katakan, artinya mencari masalah dia kepada kekasihnya. Dan unjung-unjungnya, Alucard akan didiami selama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, malahan pernah satu bulan. Alucard benar benar tidak mau kejadian dia tidak berbicara, tidak ketemuan, dicuekkin diulang lagi. Dia cukup tobat menggangu Miya yang bisa berujung menjadi masa penderitaan bagi diri. Dia tidak mau lagi mengingat masa masa kelam tersebut tanpa Miya disamping. Miya tidak ada disampingnya sama dengan mati artinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Ini anggrek, Miya sayang. Miya sayang tidak tau Anggrek..? " Alucard hanya (again) kembali menghela nafas melihat Miya menggelengkan kepalanya yang artinya dia tidak tahu tentang jenis tembuhan yang satu ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Anggrek itu adalah bunga, Miya sayang. Tapi lebih spesifik anggrek dan bunga bunga lain terlihat berbeda. Itu kenapa kebanyakan orang mengatakan bunga dan anggrek itu berbeda, walaupun sama sama tanaman.. " Miya hanya bisa meng angguk - angguk kepalanya tandanya bahwa dia mengerti maksud dari Alucard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Dan kamu tahu Anggrek apa ini..? " Alucard tersenyum melihat Miya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu Anggrek apa yg berada didepan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Anggrek ini adalah Anggrek Bulan atau Phalaenopsis amabilis . Kau tau kenapa Anggrek ini disebut Anggrek Bulan..? " Miya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak tau jawabannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Itu karena Anggrek ini tidak mau sinar matahari, malahan kebalikannya Anggrek ini akan menjadi sangat indah dibawah sinar rembulan. Dan itu mengingatkanku kepadamu, Miya.. " Miya memandang bingung kearah Alucard menandakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda didepannya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Maksudnya.. Apa..? " Alucard tersenyum kearah Miya dan kembali memeluk gadis itu dipelukkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Maksudnya, Miya dan Anggrek ini mirip. Punya kesamaan yang sama, menarik.. " Miya masih tidak mengerti maksud Alucard, tetap memandang wajah Alucard dengan sangat penurut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Maksud Alu. Miya dan Anggrek punya kesamaan yang menarik, membuat Alu terpesona melihatnya.. " Miya hanya bisa merona mendengar perkataan Alucard, walaupun dia sedari tadi tetap tidak mengarti maksud dari kekasihnya tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Yang membuat Alu terpesona terhadap Anggrek Bulan dan Miya adalah.. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alucard tersenyum, mengatung kata katanya, sengaja membuat Miya penasaran menunggu kalimatnya selanjutnya ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Sama dengan Anggrek ini yang menjadi sangat indah dibawah sinar rembulan, Miya juga sangat indah dimata Alu saat Miya berada dibawah sinar rembulan. Membuat Alu terpesona, terus terpesona, dan menginginkan sosok indah tersebut dalam kehidupan Alu. Itulah yang Alu rasakan setiap kali melihat Miya berada dibawah sinar rembulan. Sungguh indah. Cantik.. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Miya hanya bisa merona mendengar kalimat kesungguhan keluar dari mulut Alucard, kekasihnya. Membuat Miya salah tingkah dibuatnya._  
 _Alucard yang melihat Miya salah tingkah dengan pengakuannya, hanya tersenyum geli melihat Miya, dan kembali memeluk erat pada Miya walaupun tak seerat seperti sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Miya manis.. " Miya yang dipeluk sangat erat oleh Alucard seperti tidak mau melepaskan Miya dan mendengar perkataan Alucard, hanya menggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Alucard dan menempelkan wajahnya di dada bidan Alucard, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah, sangat merah seperti tomat yang baru saja dipetik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alucard tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Miya yang menurutnya lucu/manis dan mencium puncak kepala Miya dengan lembut._  
 _Alucard yang merasa pelukan Miya semakin erat, akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya lagi berkat ulah Miya yang sangat lucu/manis dimata Alucard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Aku mencintaimu, Miya. Sangat mencintaimu. Sangat.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Miya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Alucard dan lebih ngecangkan pelukannya terhadap kekasihnya tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Aku juga mencintaimu, Alucard.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Sangat.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahh.. Sungguh masa masa yang sangat menyenangkan. Nee, Miya Alucard..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Alucard.. " ngigau seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sudah terlihat mau sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sangat.. " Akhirnya gadis tersebut membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya setelah mengatakan kata terakhirnya didalam mimpi (ngigau).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahh.. " Gadis itu menghela nafas seperti sudah menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mimpi.. " Gadis itu membaringkan kembali badannya diatas kasurnya setelah menyadari kenyataan bahwa hal yang dialami sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah 'mimpi'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mimpi itu lagi.. " Gadis itu memjamkan kembali matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan mimpi tersebut.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini membuatku kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut.. " yah, kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana dengan kekasihnya masih 'bisa' hidup bersama, walapun itu seudah berabad-abad yang lalu. Tapi, entah kenapa ingatan itu terasa sangat segar di kepala gadis itu, membuat gadis itu sakit kepala sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Akkhh... " Umpat gadis itu kesal dan bangkit berdiri, bersiap siap memulai aktifitasnya, dan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan tersebut, berharap bahwa kegiatannya bisa menghilangkan ingatannya. Akhh.. Gadis itu benar benar sudah sakit kepala rupanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mau meninggalkan kamarnya tersebut, suara seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau..? " tanya seseorang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mau latihan. Aku duluan, Lesley.. " Gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Lesley hanya menghela nafas melihat teman satu kamarnya meninggalkan dia pergi, mengharuskan Lesley menyendiri didalam kamar mereka tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 telah selesai.. Yeyyy...**

 **.**

 **Tinggal menunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **.**

 **Selamat menunggu, Hanami mau lari dulu *dash💨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehh... Sebelum itu.. (Kembali menghetikan larinya) mohon revi** **uw** **nya yah... Hanami mau lari lagi.. *dash 💨**

 **.**

 **Bye 👋**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
